Narciso y el Licántropo
by Angeli Murasaki
Summary: Para Lucius lo más importante es su apariencia y su status, obviamente, pocas veces se detiene a ver que ocurre a su alrededor, pero un inesperado encuentro lo lleva a observar de otra manera el mundo. [Slash  LxR]
1. 01: Narciso y el desconocido

**Narciso y el Licántropo**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Lady JK Rowling.

**Advertencia:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un **Universo Alternativo**. La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

**Pareja: **Lucius/Remus y tal vez alguna otra pareja.

_Historia dedicada a Uko. Principalmente por ser la culpable de pegarme su gusto por Luc & Rem _

* * *

**01.- Narciso.**

_Inglaterra  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Lucius Malfoy es conocido por ser un mago que cuida con esmero de su apariencia y compostura. El joven suele pasar horas frente al espejo admirando su reflejo. Él también es distinguido por su fama de galán y principalmente por ser hermoso, uno de los los hombres más apuestos de su generación.

Malfoy es un gran conquistador, uno que selecciona a sus parejas con meticulosidad, puesto que él no puede involucrarse con cualquiera. Solo algunos privilegiados pueden estar a su lado por un corto periodo de tiempo, aún no ha encontrado a alguien digno de ser su pareja permanente. Posiblemente no exista aquella persona que logre llenar todas sus expectativas.

Una noche Lucius miraba sus uñas con aburrimiento tirado, elegantemente, sobre un cómodo sillón en su sala común.

.- Estoy muy aburrido, saldré a dar una vuelta y NO necesito compañía alguna.

Con estas palabras detuvo cualquier intento de quien quisiera ofrecerse para acompañarlo durante su caminata. Al levantarse del sillón quito inexistentes arrugas de su ropa antes de salir del lugar, escucho un estela de suspiros a su paso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La luna llena brillaba con esplendor esa noche, resplandecía sabiéndose reina de la noche, su pálida belleza era inigualable. Hasta Lucius debía admitir su notable hermosura.

El joven Malfoy camino por varios minutos sin dirección alguna. Sin siquiera notarlo se había alejado bastante del castillo. Cuando se disponía a regresar un murmullo llamo su atención, curioso, decidió acercarse hasta el lugar del cual parecía venir y a medida que la distancia se hacia menor aquel ruido confuso comenzó a tomar la forma de una voz, una voz que entonaba una canción.

Lucius se detuvo, si daba un paso más entraría al Bosque Prohibido. El desconocido no dejaba de cantar y él se sentía como como un marinero seducido por la dulzura de la canción de una sirena. Luego de un momento de duda, decidido continuo su marcha, no tardo demasiado en encontrar una pequeña casa.

Se acerco sigilosamente hasta la construcción e intento atisbar dentro de ella, pero las cortinas cerradas le impidieron ver al dueño de tan melodiosa voz, se apoyo junto a la ventana y dejo que la canción continuara cautivándolo. La letra hablaba de hombre que se había enamorado de una ilusión provocada por la noche, un amor inexistente que le había roto el corazón, por ello aquel hombre prometía que solo se volvería a enamorar con la luz del día, no quería volver a sufrir por un amor de aire.

Cuando la canción termino y el silencio se apoderó del lugar Lucius no pudo evitar que se le escapara una exclamación de perdida, emoción que permito que fuera descubierto.

.- ¿Quién esta ahí?

El rubio reconoció aquella voz, era la misma que cantaba hace tan solo unos momentos. Al escuchar nuevamente la pregunta se decidió a responder.

.- Soy Lucius Malfoy... ¿Y tú quién eres?

.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – pregunto la voz con notable temor.

.- Tu dulce voz me trajo hasta este lugar. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

.- No, no puedo.

.- ¿Puedes salir? – Lucius necesitaba saber quien era el desconocido.

.- ¡No! - la voz se oyó compungida. - Vete.

.- No me pidas eso, solo habla conmigo.

.- ¿Solo hablar?

.- Si, bueno y tal vez, si tú lo quieres, volver a escuchar una canción interpretada por ti.

.- Lo primero y lo segundo puedo concedértelo, pero solo si prometes no intentar verme.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Promételo o aléjate de aquí.

.- Lo prometo.

Lucius no dudo en ofrecer su palabra si con ello, al menos, lograba que aquel misterioso extraño le permitiera seguir oyendo su voz.

.- Esta bien, puedes quedarte.

Con la promesa de Lucius quedo sellado el pacto entre ambos. Conversaron sobre diversos, el desconocido, tal y como lo había dicho, volvió a cantar nuevamente para él.

.- Debes irte, ya es muy tarde.

.- ¿Puedo venir todas las noches a conversar contigo?

.- No, no puedes. No estoy siempre en este lugar, soy más bien errante.

.- ¿Cuando podré volver a oírte entonces?.

.- En la próxima luna llena.

.- Es un largo tiempo de espera, pero aquí estaré.

La luz al interior de la casa se extinguió y Lucius comenzó su camino de regreso al castillo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.- ¿Lucius? - Un somnoliento Snape miraba su compañero de cuarto. - ¿Qué hora es?

.- Pasan de las dos.

Severus bostezo y paso una mano por su enmarañado pelo.

.- ¿Qué haces levantado¿Recién llegas de tu paseo?

.- Si.

.- mmm... ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

.- Creo que conocí una Dríade. Una criatura maravillosa, en medio del bosque.

.- ¿En el bosque¿Era hermosa?

.- Si en el bosque y el adjetivo correcto seria hermoso. Aunque no sé si lo sea, porque no lo vi, pero su voz es tan dulce y embriagante que él también debe serlo.

Severus miro a Lucius como si a este le hubiese salido un tercer ojo justo en medio de la frente, pero conociendo a Malfoy era preferible no contradecirlo.

.- Felicitaciones.

Sin mas palabras Snape se acomodo en su cama dispuesto a continuar con su descanso interrumpido por la llegada del rubio a la habitación.

.- Buenas noches mi deidad de los bosques.

Lucius se acostó con esta despedida para su misterioso... amor?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dríade:** Ninfa de los bosques, cuya vida duraba lo que la del árbol a que se suponía unida.

- - - - - - - - -

En primer lugar en esta historia Lucius tiene la misma edad que Snape y Los Merodeadores. Segundo la poción matalobos ya existe y sus efectos permiten que el licántropo al beberla solo sufra una transformación física, su mente y su voz no cambian. Tercero Remus no es llevado a la casa de los gritos, porque gracias a esta poción no es un peligro, él solo debe ocultarse y en esta historia lo hace en aquella casa en el Bosque Prohibido.

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	2. 02: Licántropo y el príncipe

**Narciso y el Licántropo**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Lady JK Rowling.

**Advertencia:** esta historia se lleva a cabo dentro de un Universo Alternativo. La trama contendrá embarazo masculino, OOC (Out-Of-Character) y otras cosas.

**Pareja:** Lucius/Remus y tal vez alguna otra pareja.

_Historia dedicada a Uko. Principalmente por ser la culpable de pegarme su gusto por Luc & Rem _

**

* * *

**

**02.- Licántropo.**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Remus Lupin es un chico alegre, aplicado, amable, apuesto, cariñoso… Del tipo de personas que siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalar, aun cuando se siente cansado. Bien, a él pueden enumerársele un sin fin de dones que lo acompañan, pero este, en apariencia, perfecto joven tiene un gran secreto… cada luna llena trae consigo una maldición para él.

Cada vez que la dama de blanca belleza brilla con todo su esplendor, él sufre una terrible transformación. Su grácil figura cambia a la de una criatura mitad hombre y mitad lobo.

La metamorfosis solía ser un proceso doloroso tanto física como mentalmente, pero había dejado de serlo gracias a una poción que fue descubierta recientemente. Este brebaje no solo le permitió terminar con su padecimiento físico, sino que también hizo posible que su mente humana dominara al licántropo.

Durante el plenilunio, Remus es llevado por la enfermera del colegio hasta una cabaña oculta en el bosque que se encuentra aledaño al colegio. El Bosque Prohibido alberga a variadas criaturas, algunas de ellas muy peligrosas.

El secreto de Remus es conocido por el director del colegio, aquel amable hombre que le tendió una mano desde el primer momento, por los maestros del recinto y también por sus mejores amigos.

Lupin tiene tres grandes amigos, James Potter, Sirius Black y Frank Longbottom, quienes no temen a su maldición y mucho menos lo desprecian por su condición. Desde el momento en que los tres se conocieron, forjaron un lazo filial, que con cada año ha crecido y se ha fortalecido.

Desde antes que Remus comenzara a beber la poción 'Mata Lobos', sus amigos lo acompañaban durante su transformación, porque ellos también tenían un secreto, los tres eran animagos ilegales. Durante su segundo año en Hogwarts, James, Sirius y Frank descubrieron el secreto de Remus y, preocupados por el bienestar de Moony, comenzaron a buscar la forma de acompañarlo durante las noches de luna llena y la respuesta fue convertirse en animagos. Luego de mucho estudio y algunos intentos fallidos, lograron su objetivo, Remus no volvería a pasar solo otra noche del plenilunio.

Cuando Remus comenzó a beber la poción, fue posible para James, Sirius y Frank acompañar a su amigo sin la necesidad de transformarse. En la cabaña los cuatro convertían la noche de la maldición en la noche de diversión, si alguien pudiese observarlos, encontraría gracioso ver a los tres jovencitos y a un gran lobo sentados, bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla, jugando algún juego o abrazando al lobo como si este fuera un gran muñeco de felpa.

Aquella noche, Remus partió sin sus amigos hasta la cabaña, la razón era que James y Sirius debían terminar sus deberes, ya de por si retrazados, y Frank sería su tutor, asegurándose que sus amigos terminaran con la tarea acumulada.

Al joven Lupin no le molestaba la soledad, cuando estaba solo podía hacer algunas cosas que le avergonzaba hacer frente a sus amigos, una de ellas era cantar. Él era parte lobo, pero en vez de aullar a la luna le cantaba.

En esa oportunidad recordó la letra de una canción que le gustaba, comenzó a tararearla y pronto se encontró cantándola. Al terminar, se sorprendió al oír una exclamación proveniente desde el exterior.

.- ¿Quién esta ahí? - preguntó.

Solo el silencio le respondió, pero él podía oír la respiración de alguien.

.- ¿Quién esta ahí? - preguntó nuevamente.

La respuesta le asombró de sobremanera.

_"Lucius Malfoy... ¿Qué puede estar haciendo el pretencioso príncipe de Slytherin en medio del bosque?."_ - se preguntó con aprensión, esperaba que solo fuera una coincidencia.

Se volvió a sorprender al escuchar a Lucius decirle que llegó al lugar atraído por su voz. El Slytherin quiso saber su nombre, pero Remus se negó a decírselo y le pidió que se fuera de allí, él no podía descubrir su secreto, pero Malfoy no quería irse e insistió hasta convencerlo para que hablaran y no solo eso consiguió, también logró que volviera a cantar para él.

Aquel engreído Slytherin resultó ser una gran compañía. Hablaron durante horas de distintos temas, compartieron opiniones e intercambiaron puntos de vista y, por ultimo, Remus interpretó otra canción para Lucius.

Antes de que Malfoy se marchara, convinieron en volver a encontrarse en la próxima luna llena.

Remus apagó la luz que iluminaba el interior de la cabaña y se recostó sobre la cama. Alzo sus manos, las manos de aquella criatura, y las observó. Esas manos eran del doble de su tamaño normal, grandes garras salían de los dedos, su piel estaba cubierta por un pelaje marrón... bien eso era lo único que podía identificar, ese era el color de su cabello.

.- ¿Qué diría Lucius Malfoy si supiera que estuvo hablando con una criatura maldita? – suspiró el lobo.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Gracias a la poción, Remus había dejado de perder clases después de su transformación. Esa mañana estaba visiblemente distraído, raro en él, porque siempre solía estar muy al pendiente de todo lo que los profesores dijeran para tomar notas.

.- Moony hoy estás en las nubes... ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Frank en voz baja.

Remus miró a su amigo con la mirada perdida.

.- Si, estoy bien… pero creo que solo estoy cansado.

.- ¿Seguro? Te ves ido.

.- Si, ya sabes que no tuve muy _buena noche_. – Lupin sonrió, intentando calmar a Frank.

El castaño observó a su amigo y después a James y Sirius que se sentaban delante de ambos, verificando que ninguno de ellos estuviera pendiente de lo que hablaban, tal vez fuese bueno que le comentara a alguien sobre lo de anoche. Después de meditarlo unos minutos, se acercó hasta Frank.

.- Anoche tuve una visita. – dijo en un tono muy bajo.

Frank abrió los ojos sorprendido y asustado por la noticia.

.- ¿Acaso te descubrieron? - su voz se notaba preocupada.

.- No… él nunca me vio, solo charlamos.

.- Pero... ¿quién? No entiendo.

.- La verdad no sé como llego él a la cabaña, - Remus no quiso revelarle a su amigo que Lucius llegó al lugar siguiendo su voz. - pero él llego. Creo que le cause curiosidad e insistió en hablar conmigo y lo hicimos por largo rato.

.- ¿Y de quién se trataba?

.- Eso te lo diré cuando termine la clase, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. – Lupin terminó la conversación fijando su vista en la pizarra.

A Longbottom no le quedo otra opción que prestar atención a la clase y volvió su mirada hasta el profesor. Remus se sintió aliviado de que Frank no fuera tan curioso como James y Sirius, ellos de seguro no hubiesen desistido hasta oír el nombre de la persona que había logrado llegar hasta la cabaña.

_"Estoy seguro de que hasta Frank colocará el grito en cielo cuando sepa que estuve hablando con Lucius Malfoy" _

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Una hora después, luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Frank, Remus le revelaba el nombre de la persona que había llegado hasta la cabaña a su amigo. Lo único que evito que Frank gritara fue que ambos se encontraban en la Biblioteca.

.- ¡Con Lucius Malfoy! Pero, pero... – Longbottom no podía creer que, de todas las personas que habitaban Hogwarts, fuese justamente él quien encontrara a Remus en su escondite.

.- No pude hacer nada para que se fuera.

.- Debiste haber guardado silencio, tal vez se hubiese alejado de allí.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

.- Si no hubiese aceptado hablar con él, seguramente hubiese intentando entrar a la cabaña y en este momento estaría realmente en problemas.

Frank suspiró, las palabras de su castaño amigo tenían sentido.

.- Entiendo ese punto, pero no debiste volver a citarte con él.

.- Bueno... Creo que él no es lo que parece ser.

.- Es el príncipe de los Slytherin, el peor de ellos.

.- Pero…

.- ¡Sin peros!- refutó, sacando esa personalidad asustadiza que solo Frank podía tener escondida.- Bien, no podemos hacer nada en este momento. Debes tener mas cuidado Remus, Malfoy no es alguien de fiar.

.- Lo sé, pero...

Frank observo a su amigo detenidamente, con la mirada de una madre reprendiendo a su hijo.

.- No es de fiar.

Con esta última frase, Frank cerró el tema y volvió su atención a los deberes de pociones y Runas antiguas. Remus suspiró e hizo lo mismo, aunque una parte de su mente no dejaba de analizar aquel encuentro.

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A Peter lo borre del mapa ese bicho me molesta y como yo soy la ama y señora en esta historia... No existe y punto **XD** En su reemplazo coloque a Frank Longbottom, como lo habrán notado o

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	3. 03: Espejo, espejito

**Narciso y el Licántropo**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Lady JK Rowling.

**Advertencia:** La trama de esta historia es slash y Mpreg. Los personajes estarán en modo OOC y es un Universo Alternativo (AU).

**Pareja: **Lucius/Remus y tal vez alguna otra pareja.

Historia dedicada a U-san. Principalmente por ser la culpable de pegarme su gusto por Luc & Rem

* * *

**03.- Espejo, espejito...**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_-.Casa de Slytherin.-_

Lucius se levanta, los días de clases, a las seis a.m. en punto, cinco minutos más tarde entra al baño y se da una ducha de veinticinco minutos. Al salir del baño, abre su closet y extrae la ropa que usará ese día, ropa perfectamente planchada, la cual se colocaba frente a su espejo.

.- ¡Buenos días, Lucy¿Cómo estás hoy guapo?

.- Mi nombre es **Lucius**… espejo.- siseó y le tiró una mirada helada - Tómate tu tiempo al decirlo.

.- ¡Ay! Lucy Lu-Luuuu y yo te he dicho que me llames Andréu, digamos que 'espejo' es mi apellido.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

Snape en ese momento se levantó de su cama, con el pelo completamente desordenado y dio un gran bostezo antes de desperezarse. Pasó junto a Lucius y murmuro un 'Buenos Días', antes de entrar al baño. El espejo le dio una mirada desaprobatoria al joven moreno.

.- Tu amigo necesita una asesoría de imagen.

.- Cállate.

.- ¡Ay! Lucy lu-lu, eres tan pesado, te pareces a una dueña que tuve hace muchos, muchos años atrás. Era una bruja prototipo, ya sabes, como en los cuentos muggles, muy malvada… estaba todo el día frente a mí, André el espejo, casi, casi como tú bonito. Siempre daba lata con lo de: "Espejo, espejito¿dime quien es la más linda…?", bla, bla… que estúpida. - el espejo suspiró dramáticamente - Sino hubiese sido por los hechizos que se colocaba encima, se habría visto como lo que era… una vieja horrible. Claro, yo sabía que lo era y la muy descarada quería que mintiera diciendo que era la más bella… Ja… vieja bruja. La reina ésta¿te había dicho que era reina la bruja esa...? Bueno, no importa, tenía una hijastra que era una belleza, aunque algo tontita, es que la pobre era muy inocente, pero de todas maneras, la chica ésta se consiguió un príncipe… - suspiró - guapo, guapo, guapo…

El rubio cepillaba su cabello sin prestarle atención al espejo. El espejo lo había recibido de su padre al entrar a Hogwarts, su padre le había dicho que era un espejo muy especial y que había permanecido en la familia Malfoy durante largas generaciones y que era su turno para tenerlo.

Lucius se sintió dichoso por el regalo, hasta que habló por primera vez con él. Era un objeto muy molesto, en ese momento estaba seguro que su padre se lo dio solo porque quería deshacerse de _André el espejo_. Sin embargo, tiempo después, se dio cuenta que su padre 'queria' al espejo, porque a veces preguntaba por él en las cartas que le enviaba.

.- ¿Me estás escuchando, Lucy? Más vale que me oigas o terminarás como la reina esa, ella nunca me creyó y ahora esta muerta... Le dije: "Mira Reinita, si te metes con la Blanqui, vas a terminar muy, muy mal", pero no me escuchó. La pobre cayó a un acantilado y se hizo puré. - el espejo rió - Tan tonta la vieja bruja.

Lucius miró su reflejo y quedó satisfecho con lo que veía.

.- Perfecto.

.- Si guapo, estás perfecto. Ve a romper corazones. - El espejo le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso.

El joven Malfoy volteó e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

.- ¿Vamos? - Severus salió del baño, ya vestido y listo para bajar a desayunar.

.- Hey Sevy, - canturreó el espejo - uno de estos días tú y yo hablaremos sobre como sacar provecho a ese cuerpazo que tienes. - André le envió una mirada lasciva - El negro te favorece... pero creo que más colores te vendrían bien.

El moreno miró al espejo y luego a Lucius, confundido de cómo reaccionar.

.- Vamos. - siseó el rubio.

.- No te hagas el desentendido muchacho, yo he visto lo que hay bajo toda esa ropa… - el espejo soltó una risita - ya saben que puedo cambiarme de lugar, estar en los baños es muy interesante, uno logra ver cosas... Definitivamente, tenemos que sacar partido a ese pedazo de trasero que tienes.

Severus enrojeció.

.- Vamos. - apremió Malfoy.

.- Pero…

.- Ya conoces a mi espejo… v-a-m-o-s, Severus.

El moreno obedeció a su amigo, pero volteó a ver el espejo antes de salir. Este le envió un beso y le hizo señas, indicando que después hablarían.

- - - - - - - - -

_-.Mesa Gryffindor, hora del desayuno.-_

Disimuladamente (al menos eso era lo que él creía) unos ojos dorados miraban al rubio Príncipe de Slytherin.

Los finos modales de Lucius se podían apreciar a pesar de la distancia. En cada movimiento estaba implícita su natural elegancia, en la manera que untaba la mantequilla en una rebanada de pan, en la forma de beber de su taza, en la manera de limpiarse la boca… y en cada sutil detalle.

Remus se obligó a desviar su mirada antes de que fuera descubierto por cierto moreno. Mordió su tostada cubierta de miel y dio un sorbo largo a su taza de chocolate caliente… bueno ahora estaba tibio. Una buena combinación de muchos carbohidratos para empezar la mañana.

Había transcurrido una semana desde su encuentro con el Sly, durante la noche de Luna Llena. Frank no volvió a mencionar el episodio, pero él estaba seguro que su amigo no lo olvidaría, _Spongy_ era tan astuto como lo era su forma animaga.

Nuevamente y casi son quererlo, su mirada se posó sobre Lucius, aquel joven le había parecido tan amable, afable, tan cercano… totalmente opuesta a la imagen que tenía enfrente en estos momentos. La de un joven serio, frío e inalcanzable.

Suspiro y bebió lo que quedaba en la taza, sus amigos ya habían terminado de desayunar.

.- Vamos, Moony. - Frank lo miró con seriedad, notando donde estaban los ojos dorados de su amigo.

.- Spongy… yo… no es lo que tú crees.

.- ¿Qué es lo que yo creo?

.- Yo, bueno… - suspiró - vamos.

.- Claro… vamos a clases que se nos hace tarde.

Dando otro suspiro, el hombre-lobo siguió a su amigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-.Mesa Slytherin, hora del desayuno.-_

Lucius llenó su taza de café y le colocó un poco de crema, pero no azúcar. El azúcar, según el rubio, solo enturbiaba el exquisito sabor del negruzco líquido. Bebió de la taza y mordió su tostada.

Faltaban 24 días para la siguiente luna llena, claro él no lo sabía por que hubiese marcado su calendario… no, no… eso solo era para chiquillas enamoradas. Él no era una chiquilla enamora, antes de todo él era un Malfoy, solo había marcado el día para no olvidarlo, porque, claro, él solía estar _muy_ ocupado y podía olvidar una cita con facilidad. Y no iba quedar bien para su reputación (a pesar que nadie sabía que tenía ese encuentro) faltar a una cita.

En su mente no dejaba de pensar¿Por qué aquel maravilloso chico estaba solo en el bosque? o ¿Por qué no lo dejo verlo? Tenía varias hipótesis, pero decidió que el joven posiblemente era tímido, si… eso debía ser… no podría creer que hubiera alguien que no deseara tener toda la atención y ver la cara de Lucius Malfoy. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que él era alguien muy especial y debía serlo, porque logró capturar su atención desde el primer momento y eso era un gran crédito.

.- ¿Lucius?

La mirada gris del 'Príncipe' se posó sobre Severus.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Te preguntaba¿Qué tienes planeado para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

.- Lo siento, estaba pensado en algo.

.- ¿En el chico misterio?

Lucius asintió.

.- ¿No has pensado que puede ser peligroso?

.- ¿Peligroso…¿Cómo?

.- Puede ser una criatura oscura.

.- Severus, si lo fuera… ¿Por qué no me atacó? Si hubiese querido hacerme daño, me habría atacado en ese momento.

.- Bien, es solo una idea. - se encogió de hombros.

.- Mala idea, deséchala. - espetó. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de su chico especial?!

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Cuando a Lucius se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había fuerza en el mundo que se la quitara de la mente.

.- Está bien… entonces hablemos de la visita al pueblo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Yo quiero comprar unos ingredientes para la poción en la cual estoy trabajando.

.- ¿La que preparas para conseguir la beca?

.- Si, esa misma.

.- Yo te acompaño a buscar los ingredientes y luego tú me acompañas a buscar un regalo especial.

Severus evitó rodar los ojos, porque sabía que irritaría a su amigo.

.- Entonces en eso quedamos, ahora vamos a clases.

Ambos Slytherins se levantaron y salieron del Comedor para ir a la primera clase de la mañana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-.Casa de Slytherin.-_

Al regresar a la habitación, luego de un arduo día de estudio, Lucius se sorprendió de ver a Severus frente a su espejo. Se quedó estático en la puerta, escuchando la conversación.

.- ¿Realmente lo crees, André?

.- Claro Sevy, solo debes seguir mis consejos. Recuerda, primero has algo con tu cabello, debes cambiar de shampoo, él que usas no te ayuda en nada. Tu pelo se ve sucio, - el espejo arrugo la nariz - cepíllalo muchas veces, como lo hace Lucy. Debes dejarlo brillante. - André meneo su cabeza, agitando su largo cabello castaño - Luego cambia esa ropa holgada por prendas más ajustadas, ya sabes… queremos que tus atributos resalten, que ese trasero respingon se vea.

Snape enrojeció, pero asintió.

.- Tienes que apurarte guapo. - susurró cómplice - Tú ya sabes… yo soy muy social y hablo con los otros espejos del castillo y ese chico del que me hablaste es muy cotizado. - El espejo suspiró - Claro que lo es, si es todo un bombón grrrr, dan ganas de enterrarle los dientes.

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.- ¡Ay Sevy! No te molestes, es la verdad.

El moreno gruñó.

.- Gracias por tu ayuda, André.

.- De nada bonito. Solo quiero que cuando consigas al chico me cuentes todos los detalles del asunto. - el espejo rió, antes de esfumarse.

.- Que miedo…

.- Si, eso dio miedo. - habló Lucius.

.- ¿Lucius? - Snape dio un salto - ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

.- He estado aquí el suficiente tiempo para confirmar que ese chico que te gusta te coloca bruto. ¿Le pediste consejo a mi espejo? - incrédulo.

.- Yo sé que es extraño, pero realmente André sabe lo que dice.- espetó defensivo.

El rubio miró espantado a su amigo.

.- Loco, estás loco. No lo puedo creer.

Severus se encogió de hombros y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para acostarse.

.- Yo nunca seguiría el consejo del espejo.

.- Nunca digas nunca, Lucius. - El moreno se colocó el pijama - Aquí me tienes pidiendo sus consejos y dispuesto a utilizarlos… yo solía decirte que podíamos esconder al espejo en alguna sala en desuso, para dejar de oír su cháchara inagotable.

El rubio volteó, negando. El definitivamente no seguirá los consejos del espejo, si llegaba a hacerlo era seguramente porque había perdido la cordura o porque el fin del mundo se acercaba.

En el futuro, Lucius Malfoy recordaría que nunca debía decir _nunca_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


	4. 04: Encuentros

**Narciso y el Licántropo**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Lady JK Rowling.

**Advertencia:** La trama de esta historia es slash y Mpreg. Los personajes estarán en modo OOC y es un Universo Alternativo (AU).

**Pareja:** Lucius/Remus y tal vez alguna otra pareja.

Historia dedicada a U-san. Principalmente por ser la culpable de pegarme su gusto por Luc & Rem

* * *

**04.- Encuentros.**

_Pueblo de Hogsmeade._

La salida al pueblo era esperada con ansias por todos aquellos alumnos que tenían permitido salir del Castillo. Los que se quedaban, esperaban poder tener la oportunidad de realizar el paseo próximamente, aunque algunos deberían esperar un par de años para logarlo. El poder alejarse de las paredes de piedra, significaba también apartarse de las responsabilidades académicas y poder divertirse como cualquier joven mago o bruja adolescente, aunque solo fuera por un par de horas.

La primera salida a Hogsmeade de éste año cayó en un frío día de otoño, pero eso no disminuyó los ánimos de lo estudiantes. Enfundados en abrigos, gorros, bufandas y guantes, salieron dispuestos a disfrutar el día, sin importar que en ese preciso momento comenzara una gran tormenta, nada impediría que las muchachadas salieran a pasear.

Los más entusiastas eran los que partían en los primeros carruajes hacia el pueblo. Mientras duraba el trayecto, todos los alumnos hablaban de lo que harían primero al llegar.

Un sonriente James bajó del carruaje cuando éste se detuvo, detrás de él bajó Sirius y, por último, bajaron Frank y Remus.

La primera parada del cuarteto era Honeydukes, lugar donde se abastecerían de caramelos. No demasiados, después de todo, ellos podían venir en otra oportunidad. Salieron de la dulcería y se dirigieron a la tienda favorita de _todos_ los Merodeadores, aunque Frank y Remus lo negaran: Zonko, donde compraron cuanto artilugio les llamó la atención.

Una vez cargados de municiones, ya cansados y entumecidos de frío, se dirigieron a la taberna: Las Tres Escobas.

Remus caminaba junto a Frank, quien se sujetaba de su brazo derecho, el castaño estaba seguro que su amigo lo estaba 'protegiendo'. Delante de ambos caminaban Sirius y James, coqueteando con cada chica o chico que se les cruzaban.

.- ¡James¡Sirius! Dejen de payasear y vamos a las Tres Escobas. - urgió Frank que sentía los dedos congelados. El castaño no era muy adepto al clima frío.

Ambos morenos se despidieron de sus admiradores con una reverencia y se encaminaron con sus amigos hasta el lugar.

.- Bobos… - susurró Frank, que comenzaba a castañear los dientes.

Al ingresar a la taberna, un agradable calor los envolvió. El ambiente cálido del lugar tiñó las mejillas de Frank de rojo y, al sentirse menos entumecido, se estiró como gato. Remus rió, porque sabía que Frank odiaba el frió. En cambio, él disfruta de la brisa helada y la nieve.

Los cuatro jóvenes de inmediato buscaron una mesa. Una vez ubicados, Sirius se ofreció a ir por las bebidas.

.- Quédense aquí, Frank y yo iremos a por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

El castaño asintió y siguió a Sirius entre la multitud de jóvenes que abarrotaban la taberna.

La barra se encontraba repleta de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Frank y Sirius tuvieron que hacerse de un espacio para pedir sus cervezas. Solicitaron ocho, por ello cada uno llevaba cuatro botellas.

Frank, preocupado de no dejar caer las botellas, caminaba con la mirada en el piso, y, sin querer, chocó contra otra persona. Al levantar la vista, unos ojos celestes lo miraban con diversión.

.- Lo-Lo siento yo… disculpa. – Frank sonrió y su interlocutor le respondió con una sonrisa espontánea.

.- No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente.

Sirius, al notar que Frank no lo seguía, regresó sobre sus pasos.

.- Frank¿qué ocurrió…? - Sirius vio al chico junto a su amigo y lo saludó. – Hola, Rodolphus.

.- Sirius… - saludó éste, asintiendo con la cabeza - No pasa nada, solo que Longbottom y yo chocamos.

.- Ro, hasta que te encontré. – Un joven idéntico a Rodolphus se unió al grupo de dos Gryffindors y un Slytherin.

Rabastan Lestrange (**N.A.:** para fines de la historia Rabastan y Rodolphus son hermanos gemelos) parpadeó mirando a los dos Gryffindors. Al posar su mirada sobre el moreno de ojos claros, de inmediato una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro.

.- Hola, Sirius.

.- Rabastan. – saludó secamente el moreno. – Vamos, Frank.

El castaño se despido de los Sly y siguió a su amigo.

.- ¡Ay, Hermanito…¿Cuándo vas a entender que Sirius no te hace caso?

.- No importa que ahora no me tome en cuenta, ya verás… pronto él será mi novio. ¡Lo voy a conquistar y obtendré su amor! – Rabastan rió con ambas manos en la cadera.

.- Si, lo que tú digas… Ven, vamos por una cerveza.

Rabastan había estado tras Sirius desde que ambos eran niños. Incesantemente, intentaba que Black lo tomara en cuenta, pero este ni caso le hacía. Incluso llegó a pedir la mano de Sirius a los Señores Black cuando tenía diez años, estos lo miraron seriamente y le dijeron a Rabastan que les volviese a preguntar cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Innecesario decir, los señores Black creían que el joven Lestrange era un buen partido para su descarriado hijo.

Sirius, al enterarse del petitorio de mano, pensó que ese era un buen momento para aprender Artes Oscuras y tal vez alguna Maldición Imperdonable.

Bien… dicen que quien lo sigue, lo consigue… si es que no muere en el intento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus sujetaba con un brazo la bolsa de papel que contenía los ingredientes para crear la poción que cambiaría su vida. Si perfeccionaba la fórmula en la cual trabajaba desde hace meses, obtendría una beca para entrar a la más importante Universidad de pocionistas de Inglaterra y también su situación económica mejoraría considerablemente. Caminaba abrazando su bolsa y en la otra mano llevaba la lista de compras, en la cual chequeaba si había adquirido todo lo necesario, no podía fallar, se estaba jugando su futuro.

Lucius caminaba a su lado, también distraído, el rubio Slytherin pensaba en cual sería el regalo perfecto para el chico misterioso del Bosque.

Ninguno de los dos se percataba del camino, la gente simplemente los esquivaba para no chocar con ellos.

Unos pícaros ojos azules notaron que la atención de ambas serpientes estaba en alguna nube perdida en lo más alto del cielo. Particularmente, esos ojos azules seguían la figura del moreno. Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en el juvenil rostro.

Se adelantó corriendo un par de metros, olvidándose por completo de sus amigos, y se colocó frente a Severus, fijando su trayecto para chocar justo de frente con él.

_"9…, 6,5…2,1"_

Severus casi soltó la bolsa café al chocar con algún tonto descuidado que caminaba sin fijarse. Dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas a aquel que había osado interponerse en su camino, alzó la vista buscando a su victima. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver aquel intenso color azul frente a sus ojos.

.- Lo siento… - el chico se veía profundamente arrepentido. Su rostro compungido y mirada vidriosa lo corroboraban o eso quería hacer parecer el joven de ojos azules.

.- ¡No! No es tu culpa, es mía. - habló Severus apresuradamente – No presté atención a mis pasos.

.- Pero… yo igual lo siento. – el joven sonrió encantadoramente. – Gracias, eres muy amable al echarte toda la culpa. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

¿Hacer? La mente de Severus le dio mil imágenes de lo que el chico podía HACER por él.

.- No, no te preocupes, fui mi error. Está todo bien.

Lucius se encontraba a pasos de ambos sintiendo que en cualquier minuto vomitaría, sino fuera porque él era… bien, ya saben… él es un Malfoy, sangre pura, etcétera, etcétera.

La escena era tan horrendamente empalagosa, que el rubio estaba seguro que ambos estaban repletos de azúcar. Severus tenía una cara boba y los ojos brillantes, mientras ese GRYFFINDOR () miraba a su amigo con un dulce rostro de cachorrito perdido que ha encontrado a su amo recientemente.

_¡Wacala!_

.- Se nos hace tarde, Severus. – dijo el rubio.

.- ¿Eh…?

.- Tarde… la hora pasa y tenemos otros asuntos que hacer en pueblo.

.- ¿Eh…?

Cansado de la actitud de su amigo, Lucius tomo de un brazo al moreno.

.- Nos vamos. – anunció mientras comenzaba a tironear de Severus. Este alcanzó a despedirse del Gryffindor con un cabeceo antes de mezclarse entre la gente.

El de ojos azules agito la mano, en señal de despedida, hasta que perdió de vista al Sly de cabellos negros.

.- ¡BILL! – gritó un chico. – Hasta que te encuentro, de pronto saliste corriendo y despareciste. ¿Qué hacías?

El pelirrojo sonrió inocentemente a su compañero de curso.

.- Nada, Brend.

.- Mmmhhh… ¿Nada? - interrogó – Con esa sonrisa no te creo. ¡Tal vez puedas engañar a tu abuela con ese rostro de niño bueno…! Pero a mí… ¡No!

.- Ven, vamos.- Bill tomo del brazo al rubio Brend.

.- Yo te conozco como si fuera tu madre, yo sé muy bien que ocultas algo tras esa sonrisita. Confiesa tu fechoría… - vociferaba el rubio, mientras Bill, sin dejar de sonreír y tironear a su amigo, comenzó a caminar con su sonrisa de gato que esta apunto de comerse al canario.

(**N.A.:** Para fines de la historia, Bill Weasley es el hermano menor de Arthur y no su hijo. Cursa Quinto Año.)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

La mirada de James se perdía entre las mesas y, de vez en cuando, sonreía con coquetería o guiñaba discretamente un ojo. Respuestas muy discretas le llegaban al moreno desde la mesa en la cual estaba la persona a la que James dirigía aquellas señales de seducción.

Era un juego muy divertido, que James disfrutaba muchísimo.

Sus amigos conocían el juego de James, pero ellos lo encontraban arriesgado y muy peligroso. Sin embargo, nada podían hacer al respecto, solo observar y esperar.

.- Te he dicho cientos de veces que ¡NO! – chilló la voz de una chica.

El grito proveniente de una mesa cercana distrajo a los cuatro Gry.

.- ¡Pero si somos el uno para el otro!

Una pelirroja se levanto furiosa desde su silla.

.- ¿Qué parte del NO aun no entiendes?

.- Creo que cuando dices no. – el joven moreno sonrió encantadoramente.

.- ¡Merlín¿Qué hice para merecer esto? – la chica dejo caerse en la silla.

.- Ser bella. – respondió el moreno.

Frank miro la escena un por un momento antes de dirigirse a Sirius.

.- ¿Ese no es tu hermano?

.- Si. – respondió el otro de forma cansina.

.- ¿Qué hace…?

.- Intenta conquistar a Evans. – Sirius negó – Está loco.

.- Debe estarlo. - habló James – La pelirroja solo come libros, no le presta atención a nada, ni a nadie, excepto que ese algo o alguien le traiga más conocimiento.

.- Creo que a mi hermanito le gustan los imposibles.

Remus observó a Regulus con una sonrisa de simpatía y compresión, él también tenía un imposible.

Lily Evans volvió a levantarse de su silla y, fijando su bufanda entre su boca y nariz, salió de la taberna, siendo seguida de cerca por un persiste Black.

Sirius volvió a negar.

.- Creo que ni con todo el encanto que corre por las venas Black logrará conquistarla.

James asintió antes de regresar su mirada a la persona con la cual coqueteaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

El paseo estaba por terminar y, en el momento en que los Merodeadores se dirigían hasta los carruajes, Remus recordó que había olvidado comprar plumas y pergamino. El nunca olvidaba esas cosas, pero como su cabeza últimamente estaba en otra parte…

.- Debo regresar a la tienda, váyanse sin mí.

.- No, yo iré contigo, Moony. Vayan ustedes al castillo. – hablo Frank.

James y Sirius se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron al carruaje.

Frank, tirando del brazo de Remus, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta la tienda de plumas. El castaño quería regresar pronto al castillo, para poder sentarse frente a la chimenea y disfrutar del calor en la sala común.

En tiempo record se hicieron de lo que necesitaba el lobito y, al regresar al sector donde estaban lo carruajes, Frank se subió al primero que encontró.

.- ¡Listo!

Antes de decir una palabra más, Frank notó que el carruaje ya estaba ocupado, en él habían dos Slytherin.

.- Malfoy, Snape. – saludó cortésmente.

Lucius solo asintió hacia Frank, mientras un ¿alegre? Severus les sonrió a ambos y todo, al saludarlos. El castaño parpadeó confundido, pero recordó que debía velar por su amigo. Remus mantenía la mirada baja, al ver a Lucius en el carruaje, había sentido que le faltaba aire.

El regreso fue muy silencioso para los cuatro. Aunque Remus no dejó de mirar a Lucius, recatadamente.

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un trabajo horrible, malozo y muy feo… me ha tenido capturada por mas de un mes, pero parece que ya soy libre … o eso creo **ò.O**

_**ANGELI MURASAKI**_


	5. 05: El Secreto de James

**Narciso y el Licántropo**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Lady JK Rowling.

**Advertencia: **La trama de esta historia es slash y contiene Mpreg. Los personajes estarán en modo OOC y es un **Universo Alternativo** (AU).

**Pareja: **Lucius/Remus y tal vez alguna otra pareja.

_Historia dedicada a U-san. Principalmente por ser la culpable de pegarme su gusto por Luc & Rem_

* * *

**05.- El Secreto de James.**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

Zona Slytherin. 

Hacia bastante frío en las mazmorras, un escalofrió involuntario recorrió el cuerpo del joven que caminaba por el solitario pasillo, este rebujo más su capa sobre sí. Ambas capas, la que lo mantenía abrigado y la que lo mantenía oculto, invisible a los ojos de cualquiera.

Solo bastaron unos cuantos pasos más para llegar a su destino, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y, con cuidado, giró el picaporte de la puerta. Entró a la habitación y de inmediato bloqueó la puerta con un hechizo, una vez seguro de que no seria descubierto se quito la capa de invisibilidad. Notó que la luz proveniente del fuego de la chimenea de la habitación era la única fuente de iluminación del lugar.

Con cuidado se deslizó hasta llegar junto a un sillón, donde claramente se podía ver una silueta recargada contra los cojines.

.- Te tardaste. – dijo el hombre con voz dura.

El joven se limitó a rodar los ojos para luego sentarse en las piernas de éste.

.- ¿Por qué está de mal humor el señor hoy?

El hombre soltó un bufido, pero pasó los brazos por la cintura del joven, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

.- No sé… tal vez porque unos _chicos traviesos_ atacaron a mis muchachos y uno de ellos está aún en la enfermería.

.- ¡Uy¡Que horror! – respondió con dramatismo el más joven. Llevando amabas manos para cubrir su boca.

.- Jams…

El chico sonrió y paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor.

.- Calla _viejo_ y bésame.

El joven James Potter colocó sus labios frente a los del otro, esperando su beso. Beso que no tardó en llegar robándole el aliento como ninguno de sus amantes anteriores lo había logrado. Ese hombre lo besaba poseyendo su boca, dominándolo. Le encantaba, aunque no se lo admitiría a él, porque seguramente solo lograría aumentar su vanidad.

.- Veo que extrañabas a tu gatito grrr - ronroneó juguetonamente.

El moreno comenzó a arañar el brazo del hombre, consiguiendo que este se estremeciera.

.- Mmmhhh…

.- Eso es un si¿Verdad?- El moreno restregó su cabeza contra el hombro del hombre.- Tengo frió.

.- ¿Frió? Pero si aun tienes la capa puesta.

.- Si, pero te cuento un secreto… - James rió y luego sonrió pícaro. – No tengo nada bajo la túnica.

El hombre trago en seco. James se levantó de su regazo, se colocó frente a sus ojos y se quitó la capa. Una vez libre de esta, comenzó a tirar de su túnica para quedar desnudo.

.- Ha sido suficiente espera. Ya es hora de que _profundicemos_… Profesor. – el joven Gryffindor regresó a sentarse en las piernas del hombre.

El profesor parpadeó un par de veces, antes de procesar que realmente tenía a este jovencito, que lo enloquecía completamente, desnudo sobre sus piernas, ofreciéndosele descarada y abiertamente.

.- Y bien… ¿Debo creer que no te funciona?

Antes de comenzar a ser devorado por su profesor, James pudo ver claramente el deseo en sus ojos verdes. Había conseguido lo que había venido a buscar.

Las manos fuertes del profesor apretaron su cuerpo contra su ropa. James sonrió en medio del beso al sentir la urgencia con la cual lo besaban y sentir que cierta parte de la anatomía de su amante comenzaba a endurecerse.

James cambio de posición, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el profesor, quien rápidamente bajo sus manos hasta posarlas sobre las nalgas de su alumno. Esta acción dejo a Potter de rodillas sobre el sillón y con la boca de su profesor posicionada sobre su pecho, atacando el pezón derecho, mientras una de las manos se posicionaba en la espalda del joven, la otra bajaba para buscar la entrada que se convertiría en el camino a la gloria.

Un quejido mitad de dolor, mitad sorpresa escapó de la boca del joven. James enterró sus dedos en la piel de los brazos del hombre mayor.

.- Profesor… - murmuro antes de soltar un quejido de placer.

La mente del hombre, nublada por placer, pudo procesar por un instante que debían ir hasta su habitación. James solo supo de esta idea cuando su profesor se levanto sujetándolo firmante por la cintura, el moreno solo pudo soltar un grito de sorpresa y aferrarse al otro cuerpo.

El profesor depositó su carga sobre su cama y casi de inmediato comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa con una desesperación impropia de su temple y carácter.

El joven moreno retrocedió de espaldas, para no perderse el espectáculo, hasta que su espalda se topo con la cabecera de la cama. Con ansias guió su mirada a cada punto que quedaba al descubierto, libre del estorbo que era en ese momento la ropa. Un suspiro ansioso escapo de lo labios de James en el momento en que el profesor se quito la ropa interior. Un calor inundó su cuerpo, mientras sentía palpitar su erección.

El profesor parecía un gran gato, acechándolo en el momento que se subió a la cama, el hombre sujeto uno de los pies del más joven y tiro de este para que quedara recostado sobre los almohadones.

La húmeda y ansiosa boca del profesor comenzó a recorrer las piernas de James, mordiéndolas, lamiéndolas y separándolas en el proceso de subir por la piel del joven. Las jóvenes manos ansiosas por tocar la piel del mayor se dirigieron a los hombros de éste, mientras el profesor se entretenía torturando la piel de su vientre. Cuando el profesor llegó hasta su boca el beso fue tan ansioso y necesitado que sus dientes chocaron en medio del arranque de pasión.

Una de las manos del profesor volvió a buscar la entrada en el cuerpo de James y comenzó a prepararlo, pronto al primer dedo rápidamente lo acompañó otro y finalmente un tercero.

El rostro del menor estaba completamente rojo, transfigurado por la mezcla de dolor y placer, extraña mezcla, pero muy placentera. Los dedos fueron retirados, haciendo dar al chico un profundo quejido de pérdida, que casi de inmediato se transformo en un grito de asombro y dolor. El hombre mayor se había adentrado en él de un solo golpe.

El profesor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.- ¡Merlín! Tú eres virgen…

.-… Lo era profesor… – James se abrazó al hombre.- Dame unos momentos¿sí?

.- Los que necesites.- murmuró, besando castamente sus labios.

James cerró los ojos y se concentro en respirar, esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión. El hombre, queriendo mitigar el dolor de su _chico_, comenzó a masturbarlo, logrando que la molestia despareciera rápidamente, pronto James comenzó a sentir la fuerte necesidad de que el hombre conectado a su cuerpo se moviera.

.- Muévete… - ordenó, apenas con hilo de voz.

El profesor sonrió antes de comenzar a moverse, lleno de placer, pasión y… ¿por qué no?... _posesión_, al saberse el primero en tomar ese cuerpo juvenil. El frenético vaivén de ambos cuerpos duró solo unos minutos más, y James fue el primero en venirse y tiempo después lo hizo el profesor, dentro del moreno.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos, mojados en sudor y casi sin aire. Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, intentando que sus corazones dejaran de latir salvajemente.

.- Profesor… - murmuro James alzando una mano para acariciar la espalda del hombre que estaba boca abajo.

Este enfrento sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto James adoraba, con la mirada café de James.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú…?

James lo calló con un beso.

.- No tenia importancia… después de todo, esa zona era el único lugar virgen que me quedaba.- el joven rió, mientras el mayor fruncía el ceño.- No te enojes mi viejito y abrázame, que antes que amanezca debo regresar a mi habitación.

El hombre no discutió y abrazo al más joven, aunque el tema no estaba zanjado por ahora, ya abría tiempo para ello. Ahora era el tiempo de las caricias suaves y los besos dulces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Gran Comedor, Mesa de Gryffindor. _

Hora del Desayuno. 

Bill se había levantado muy feliz esa mañana, todo salía como él lo tenía planeado. Todo **PARECÍA** perfecto, parecía, porque durante el desayuno se encontró con una sorpresita.

El pelirrojo revolvía su cereal con descuido, mientras su ceño se fruncía al mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

_¿Qué diablos se hizo Severus? Se, se ve… ¡Merlín! Muy bien, su pelo, su ropa. ¡Merlín¡Merlín!_

El pelirrojo golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, atrayendo la atención de varios alumnos. Sentía como la adolescencia tocaba a la puerta, pues las hormonas se le alborotaban al ver a Severus tan guapo esa mañana. De pronto, un pensamiento calmó sus hormonas.

_¿Por qué el cambio¡Sevy es mío! Más le vale a mi moreno no andar de caza y, por la seguridad de la humanidad, espero que nadie más esté intentando querer tener algo con lo que me pertenece por derecho. ¡Yo lo vi primero!_ **ò.ó**

Brend observaba a su pelirrojo amigo con mucha curiosidad, desde hace bastante tiempo que había comenzado a comportarse de forma sospechosa. Demasiada sospechosa.

Había gato encerrado, o más bien Slytherin encerrado, porque Brend sería rubio, pero no tonto. El mito de los rubios bobos no cabía en su persona, por ello no descansaría hasta saber si sus pensamientos sobre Bill eran acertados.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Casa de Slytherin, una hora antes del desayuno…_

Era la segunda vez que lavaba su cabello esa mañana y, cuando estaba por salir de la ducha, se preguntó si había quedado bien lavado y, por las dudas, mejor lo volvió a lavar.

Un rubio entrecerró los ojos para después bufar.

.- Severus sal de una vez¿qué tanto haces?

.- Solo sigo el consejo de Andre.

.- ¿El consejo de…?- puso los ojos en blanco.- Maldito _espejo entrometido._ - masculló para sí.- Sal que llegaremos tarde a desayunar.

El moreno salió de la ducha envolviendo en sus caderas una toalla.

.- Lucius, no es necesario que me esperes.

.- Calla y apura.

El rubio se volteo y salio del baño esperando que su amigo saliera pronto. Mientras tanto, Severus tomó su varita y, con un sencillo hechizo, secó su pelo. El que de inmediato comenzó a brillar.

.- ¡Merlín! Andre tenía razón, este shampoo hace maravillas.- chilló casi. El moreno paso una mano por su cabello sintiéndolo sedoso, dócil y a simple vista se veía… ¡WOOH GENIAL!

Salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse, ignorando al rubio enfurruñado sentado en la cama contigua. Las ropas que usaría hoy también eran parte de los consejos del espejo, todas las prendas se ajustaban a su cuerpo, descubriendo la figura que ocultaba bajo la ancha túnica, la túnica del colegio también recibió algunas modificaciones, para ayudar al cambio de look.

Una vez listo, se paró frente al espejo, frente Andre, y de inmediato se oyó un largo silbido.

.- Madre mía, madre mía… - Andre llevo sus manos hasta la boca y luego las subió para tomar su cabeza entre ellas. – Te vez ¡¡¡ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR!!! si yo pudiera… - el espejo lo miro de arriba a bajo, mientras Snape se estremeció al sentir la mirada lasciva.

.- ¡Ahora tigre, disculpa… digo serpiente, ve por tu león! Grrr

Severus asintió y salió de la habitación seguido por un incrédulo Lucius, que miro a su espejo con frialdad.

.- Espejos… - murmuro despectivamente antes de cerrar la puerta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mesa de Slytherin. _

Hora del desayuno. 

Severus entró algo cohibido a desayunar, sobre todo por las miradas sorprendidas que había recibido en el pasillo, muchas de esas personas que lo observaban lo veían por primera vez, con mucho interés.

El Sly se sentó en su lugar habitual, junto a Lucius y comenzó desayunar con aparente tranquilidad.

Minutos después de su llegada, apareció el culpable de su cambio, (no, no hablo de Andre) entro sonriendo como siempre y se sentó frente a él, pero dos mesas más allá de la suya.

El sonriente chico comenzó a comer su cereal de chocolate, como siempre, hasta que su mirada se fijo en él. Severus lo sintió, el chico lo miraba a él con sorpresa. ¡Había funcionado! Fue el primer pensamiento del moreno, aunque las acciones que realizó el chico después lo desconcertaron un tanto.

Bien, había llamado su atención, ese era el primero paso y lo había conseguido. Ahora debía seguir jugando sus fichas.

_¡Te voy a conquistar William!_

Todo seria más fácil para ambos si se sinceraran, pero estos dos tomarían el camino largo. (N/A.: Hombres… **XD**)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ANGELI MURASAKI**

Siento el retraso, culpen al negrero de mi jefe.


	6. 06: Segundo Encuentro

**Narciso y el Licántropo**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Lady JK Rowling.

**Advertencia:** La trama de esta historia es slash y Mpreg. Los personajes estarán en modo OOC y es un Universo Alternativo (AU).

**Pareja: **Lucius/Remus y tal vez alguna otra pareja.

Historia dedicada a U-san. Principalmente por ser la culpable de pegarme su gusto por Luc & Rem ^^

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~. ~ . ~ . ~. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**06.- Segundo Encuentro.**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

La luna llena ocurría durante esa noche, y había dos personas que esperaban esta ocasión con ansias en el castillo.

Remus estaba especialmente nervioso, hace algunas horas había llegado a la cabaña en el Bosque Prohibido; sólo gracias a que un milagro llamado Dumbledore se encontraba en aquel lugar, porque obviamente Frank intentó acompañarlo y justo cuando creyó que no podría librarse de él, apareció el director, con su sonrisita de eterna felicidad (o de que se fumaba algún alucinógeno), llevándose a su amigo con él.

Milagro o no; el castaño tenía el camino libre para su esperado encuentro nocturno.

_Casa de Gryffindor. Ésta mañana._

Remus se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, se apretaba los dedos, se mordía el pulgar y se desarreglaba el pelo. Hoy era la luna llena, la cual, por primera vez, esperaba con muchas ansias.

Como ocurría cada vez que su maldición lo acechaba, no asistió a clases ese día. Todas esas horas libres le habían dado tiempo para pensar que haría durante su encuentro con el Príncipe de las Serpientes y había llegado a la conclusión de:

.- No sé qué hacer… ¡Ay, Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín!

Remus se miró en el espejo de pie que había en la habitación y sacudió su pelo con ambas manos, para después cubrirse la cara con ellas.

.- ¡Hola, guapo! Sabes que no importa cuánto invoques a Merlín, él no vendrá a ayudarte, ¿no?

El castaño entreabrió los dedos de las manos, buscando al dueño de la voz. Quitó las manos de su rostro y pestañeó confundido.

.- Hola. Eh, ¿Tú quién eres...? ¿Y qué haces en mí espejo?

Un sonriente joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos celestes, sonreía coqueto desde el espejo.

.- Soy André - El joven alzó los brazos con histrionismo-, el espejo.

.- Ah, Mm. ¿Y qué haces en mi espejo? –volvió a repetir, no estando muy aclarada la situación con solo un nombre.

.- Salí a dar una vuelta y me encontré contigo. ¿Tú nombre es?

.- Remus, Remus Lupin.

.- Contigo, Remus ¿Tienes algún problema?

.- Bueno…

El lobo, algo confundido por la visita inesperada y extraña, dejó las manos sobre su regazo y guardó silencio por unos minutos.

_¿Qué importa? _Dijo para sí, antes de decidirse a relatarte sus dificultades al espejo André.

.- Veras André, me gusta un chico, pero es complicado - Remus se mordió el labio inferior–, porque yo tengo un problema y definitivamente es un problema grande, _grande_ y _peludo_. Él no lo sabe, pero si se entera, seguramente me odiará, porque ¡Argh! Es complicado, complejo, espinoso, peliagudo.

André pestañeo ante el claro desconcierto del chico.

.- Creo que te entiendo guapo y también veo que conoces muchos sinónimos. – El espejo se cruzo de brazos–. Lo primero es serenarse, cuesta un poco, pero es primordial para continuar, cariño. Cierra los ojos y piensa que eres un árbol, cuyas hojas son mecidas por el viento. ¡Vamos, vamos! No me mires con esa cara. Hazlo.

Luego de dudar un momento, Remus decidió que no tenía nada que perder si seguía el consejo de André. Cerró los ojos y respiró, intentando relajarse; luego de un par de minutos, logró su objetivo.

.- Bien, ahora intenta explicarme, sin exaltarte, cuál es tu problema, el verdadero problema; tras tu inquietud, vamos al fondo de este embrollo. – dijo el espejo.

Remus tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de comenzar a relatar su historia. Al finalizar se sintió un poco más _liviano_.

.- No es tan complicado como crees, guapo. Después de todo, él no te ha visto y lo que lo tiene cautivado es tu encanto natural, tu personalidad, tu carisma; no el embase. Claro, cuando vea el embase, quedará encantado.

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro del hombre lobo, al ver la mirada que André le daba a todo su ser.

.- Mm, eh, gracias por escucharme y por tus consejos.

.- De nada, bello. Si quieres hablar conmigo, sólo acércate al espejo y llama. – El castaño André guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer y dejar que el reflejo de Remus apareciera en el espejo.

.- Extraño. - murmuró.

Su reflejo estuvo de acuerdo y asintió.

_Casa de Slytherin._

Lucius había estado engalanándose gran parte de la mañana y también parte de la tarde. Hecho que no pareció asombrar a nadie en su Casa, ya que el rubio era conocido por su vanidad.

Cuando Severus despertó aquella mañana, se encontró con Lucius saliendo de la ducha y con una gran cantidad de ropa sobre la cama de éste.

.- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó bajando los pies de la cama.

.- Me preparo, hoy tengo una cita.

.- Ah, ¿Con el chico misterioso?

.- Sí, el mismo.

El moreno observó a su amigo por un largo rato, y éste ni se inmuto, inmerso en su preparación, antes de levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha. Para Severus también era un día importante, puesto que había decidido que hoy hablaría con el Gryffindor que tenía en vista, este día sería decisivo.

Severus, una vez preparado para comenzar su día, dejó a su amigo en la habitación, que continuaba con su labor narcisista.

A Lucius le tomó bastante escoger la túnica perfecta, claro a él todo el quedaba de maravilla, pero esta noche tenía que estar arrebatador, absolutamente irresistible y con el conjunto que había escogido, lo sería. Le sonrió con superioridad al espejo, sabiendo cuan apuesto era.

.- ¿De caza? – preguntó André que apareció justo en ese momento.

Lucius resopló con fastidio.

.- Creí que me había librado de ti.

Sin importarle el comentario, el castaño sonrió.

.- Olvídalo Lucy, estoy atado a los Malfoy, por siempre, para siempre. Excepto que ocurra un milagro. – El castaño sonrió enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

El rubio lo observó detenidamente antes voltear y salir de la habitación, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, para perder su tiempo con el espejo ese.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~. ~ . ~ . ~. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

En otro lugar de castillo, Severus Snape buscaba al Gryffindor interior que los profesores decían que todos tenían, o sea buscaba el valor suficiente para acercarse al objeto de su afecto, William Weasley.

Una vez localizado el objetivo, se acercó decididamente hasta el chico más joven. Ya había encontrado al Gryffindor interior que tenía, aunque era un pequeño gatito bebé, pero peor es nada.

Al ver al moreno, Bill sonrió con todo su encanto. Snape carraspeó una vez que logró allegarse al pelirrojo y a sus compañeros.

.- Weasley, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

Brend miró a su amigo y a Snape, creyendo haber encontrado el canario que su pelirrojo compañero quería cenarse con todo y plumas desde hace tiempo.

.- Claro – respondió el sonriente Bill, despidiéndose rápidamente de sus amigos para seguir al moreno que se alejó del grupo de Gryffindors, apenas había logrado la respuesta del Weasley.

Una vez solos y sin tantos ojos u oídos atentos a lo que ambos hacían, Snape comenzó a hablar, o al menos lo intentaba.

.- William…

.- Bill. – interrumpió el otro.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada por interrumpirlo.

.- ¿Disculpa?

.- Que me llames Bill, es más corto y más familiar. ¿No te parece? – Al terminar la frase, sonrió coqueto.

.- Eh, bien yo… - La interrupción había descolocado algo a Severus. – Verás, quiero saber si tú querrías, tal vez… ¿Quisieras s-sa… conmigo?

.- ¿Salir?

.- Sí, salir. Aun falta para la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, por eso quería invitarte a que paseáramos por los jardines y charláramos. – Snape dijo todo en un tono muy serio y rápidamente, para poder decir la frase completa sin fallar. No lo había practicado tanto tiempo, para fallar justo ahora, en el momento de la verdad.

.- ¿Y por qué quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó Bill, colocando una dulce expresión de angelito.

.- Supongo que –inspiró hondo- yo quiero ser tu amigo.

.- ¿Solo mi amigo? – El pelirrojo hizo un puchero.

.- Yo, yo – carraspeó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Nos vemos a las 11:00, el domingo?

Weasley decidió que había presionado mucho a Severus por hoy y aceptó sin más reparos.

.- Bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

.- En las puertas del castillo.

.- Estaré esperándote. - Una sonrisa coqueta adornó nuevamente el rostro de Bill y para desconcierto de Snape, éste besó su mejilla-. Nos vemos. – dijo el pelirrojo, antes de desparecer por el corredor.

Severus se quedó congelado en el mismo lugar unos minutos, flotando en una nubecita esponjosa.

Mientras tanto, Bill, unos metros más allá, era asaltado por Brend, que lo aventó al primer recoveco que encontró.

.- ¡Aja! Te he descubierto con las manos en el canario, digo en el Slytherin.

El pelirrojo agito la cabeza con diversión, sacudiendo su rojo cabello en el proceso.

.- ¿De qué hablas, Brend?

.- "¿De qué hablas, Brend?" – imitó el otro. – No te hagas, que te vi coqueteando con Snape. ¡Quiero y exijo que me cuentes todo!

.- Mm, aún no hay mucho que contar, pero ya verás que como que me llamo Bill Weasley que pronto tendré a mi flamante novio Slytherin.– El pelirrojo guiñó un ojo, antes de llevarse a Brend hacia territorio Gryffindor.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ .~. ~ . ~ . ~. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Luna llena. Ésta por fin se dejaba ver gloriosa en el horizonte nocturno y el Príncipe de Slytherin caminaba hasta el lugar, donde se encontraría con aquel cautivador y misterioso joven. Al acercarse al sito, pudo ver que las luces de la cabaña estaban encendidas, eso podía verse a través de las cortinas.

Con cuidado alisó su ropa y pasó las manos por su rubio cabello.

Remus, por su parte, espera dentro del lugar, decido a contarle su secreto a Lucius, ya que no quería seguir consumiéndose con la incertidumbre que tenía dentro de su corazón. Además, aquel espejo tenía razón; si el rubio quería algo con él, debía aceptarlo como era, con todo y los problemas que pudiese tener. Por lo demás, él tampoco era ese gran coso peludo todo el mes, solo una vez cada luna llena y el resto del mes, modestia aparte, era un chico dulce y lindo.

.- ¿Estás ahí? – Se oyó una voz desde fuera.

.- S-sí. – La voz de Lupin tembló un poco al oír a quien esperaba. – Me alegra que hayas venido.

.- Yo estoy muy contento de volver a oírte. – Internamente, el rubio temía no volver a encontrar a aquel ser tan cautivador.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos por unos minutos. Remus fue el primero en romperlo, quería sacarse esto que tenía atravesado en el pecho cuanto antes.

.- Verás, yo tengo algo que contarte, es algo muy importante. Es un secreto y a la vez un problema que es una gran carga para mí.

.- ¿Un problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

.- No lo creo. – Remus sonrío tristemente detrás de la puerta. – Es complicado y lo que realmente quiero de ti es compresión.

El rubio no dijo nada.

.- Voy a abrir la puerta y cuando te diga entrarás, ¿está bien eso?

.- Hare lo que tú dices, pero esto es extraño.

.- Lo sé, pero cuando entres lo entenderás todo.

.- Bien.

Remus se alejó de puerta y se colocó en un sector oscuro de la habitación. Cuando las sombras lo cubrieron lo suficiente, le dio la señal a Malfoy para que ingresara a la cabaña.

Una vez dentro, el rubio miró con extrañeza la forma que se veía en la oscuridad.

.- ¿Puedes acercarte a luz? – preguntó con duda.

.- Sí, pero lo que oculto es el secreto de mi vida. Lo que te voy revelar es muy importante. Cuando puedas verme por completo, entenderás todo.

Malfoy creyó, por todo lo oído, que tal vez el chico de la hermosa voz, tenía algún problema físico y que por esto se escondía en el bosque. Obviamente, no estaba preparado para lo que vería.

Lupin caminó lentamente hasta la luz, a medida que su forma se revelaba, la boca del rubio se habría en incredulidad.

.- ¡Merlín! ¡Eres un licántropo!

Lucius alcanzó a dar un paso hacia atrás, antes de yacer en el piso, completamente desvanecido.

.- ¡Lucius! – El castaño se acercó hasta él e intentó reanimarlo, pero la impresión sí le había pegado duro al heredero de los Malfoy.

**Continuará…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


	7. 07: Despertar

**Narciso y el Licántropo**

**07.- Despertar.**

Lucius sentía una molesta presión en el lado derecho de su cabeza, algo así como una punzada constante. Con algo de desagrado, abrió los ojos y arrugó la nariz al notar que estaba en la enfermaría, le tomó alrededor de un minuto recordar lo sucedido y con rapidez se sentó en la cama, logrando que la molesta presión se volviese un dolor de cabeza como tal.

_¿Dónde demonios está la enfermera?_, se preguntó Lucius, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

.- Señor Malfoy, veo que está despierto –La enfermera entró portando una bandeja con distintos recipientes. –Beba esto y se sentirá mejor. –La mujer le entregó un vial que contenía una poción.

.- ¿Por qué estoy acá?

.- No le sé, cuando estaba por apagar las luces de la enfermería, me le encontré. Esperaba que al despertar me explicara qué le ocurrió. –La enfermera lo miró interrogativamente.

Lucius cerró los ojos y recordó con claridad los ojos del licántropo.

.- No lo sé, sólo recuerdo que estaba dando un paseo y nada más.

.- Es evidente que sufrió una gran conmoción y por ello no recuerda lo ocurrido, por precaución permanecerá unas horas en observación.

Lucius asintió y se recostó en la cama, sintiendo que su mundo daba vueltas. Aquella maravillosa criatura resultó ser un licántropo… no podía creerlo.

La siguiente vez que el rubio despertó, se encontró con su amigo Severus leyendo un gran libro de tapa oscura, estaba sentando junto a su cama.

.- Bonita manera de velar mi sueño.

El moreno cerró el libro ceremoniosamente.

.- Al parecer, la conmoción te dejó algo sensible, Lucius. He venido porque la enfermera me pidió que te acompañara a las habitaciones, una vez que te despertaras, pero te has tomado tu tiempo.

Lucius se sentó en la cama.

.- ¿Qué ocurrió, Lucius? Anoche no regresaste y hoy por la mañana la enfermera me informa que estás aquí.

.- No es el lugar para hablar. Deja que me vista para que nos vayamos de este lugar.

Varios minutos más tarde, los jóvenes llegaban a su habitación.

.- ¿Y bien? –fueron las primeras palabras de Snape.

El rubio se sentó en su cama y se tiró de espaldas en ella, sin mucha ceremonia.

.- Anoche debía verme con _él_, estaba ahí esperando verlo y lo vi… -Snape no dijo nada, esperaba que Lucius contara lo ocurrido. –Definitivamente, él no era como en mis sueños… él es un licántropo.

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¡Un licántropo, un hombre lobo, un _monstruo_!

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron por completo, él sabía que uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts sufría aquella maldición. Lo que no entendía era cómo él había dejado que Lucius lo descubriese.

.- Pero…

.- ¡¿Pero?! Pero nada. Aun no puedo creerlo, mi sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla. –El rubio se sentó en la cama para ver a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

.- Lucius, estás muy alterado.

.- ¿Y cómo se supone que esté? –Los ojos del rubio brillaron peligrosamente.

.- Como tú sueles decir: "Como un Malfoy". Tú ya deberías saber que un licántropo no es un monstruo, es sólo un mago con…

.- Un minuto, ¿un mago? ¿Cómo sabes que es un mago?

.- Es obvio que si está en Hogwarts, lo es. –Agitó una mano dando por terminado el tema. –Como decía, un licántropo es un mago con un problema, uno peludo, pero sólo es un detalle.

.- ¿Un detalle? Estás loco, Severus. Yo no puedo estar con un licántropo.

.- ¿Por qué? Creí que todo eso de las clases sociales y discriminación hacia otros magos no era lo tuyo.

.- Y no lo es, pero esto del licántropo es demasiado.

.- Creí que oírte decir que "él" era maravilloso, encantador, bla, bla y todo eso; no lo habías visto, no conocías su rostro, su apariencia, nada de eso. Además, viste ese lado peludo de su persona, no viste como se ve en realidad.

.- Tú no entiendes, Severus –El rubio se llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza, negando las palabras oídas.

.- Lo que yo entiendo es que ganó tu lado superficial, en vez de tus sentimientos. De aquello que sentiste por ese chico.

Lucius guardó silencio.

.- Bien, te dejo con tus demonios, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

.- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que un amigo que sufre? –gimió Lucius.

.- Por Merlín, Lucius, compórtate como un Malfoy. Suenas como una niñita pequeña.

El rubio respondió con un gruñido para nada "Malfoy". Él tenía cosas importantes que hacer, como pensar en su cita con Bill. Quizás si hablara con André, este le daría algún buen consejo.

A Malfoy no le quedó otra que quedarse en su habitación, dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido.

Esa mañana no sólo había sido agitada para el Slytherin, sino que también lo fue para la contraparte de esta historia.

Remus, después de dejar a Lucius en la enfermería, regresó a la cabaña. No logró dormir mucho, y al terminar su transformación volvió al castillo cabizbajo.

Sus amigos aun dormían cuando entró a la habitación. Si hubiese sido otro día, se habría dirigido a bañar y luego comenzado su día alegremente, pero en cambio se colocó su pijama y se metió en su cama. Se sentía cansado y muy triste.

La clara sensación de sentirse observado fue lo que lo despertó, al abrir los ojos, se topó con la mirada inquisitiva de Frank.

.- ¿Qué ocurre, Frank? –preguntó el castaño bostezando.

.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Moony? –devolvió-. Es tarde, según tu horario, y además me parece que tienes algo que contarme, ¿no? Es muy extraño que no hayas querido que te acompañáramos anoche y estoy seguro que algo pasó para que tengas esta actitud.

.- Frank –Lupin se cubrió con las mantas, intentando ocultar lo que sentía.

Longbottom intentaba quitar las mantas del rostro del lobito, cuando ambos fueron interrumpidos por James y Sirius. Ambos chicos saltaron a la cama, interfiriendo con las intenciones de Frank para sonsacarle la verdad a Remus.

.- Mmm, ¿qué ocurre aquí, James? ¿Acaso nuestros amigos se traen algo entre manos, eh?

.- No lo sé, Sirius. Sospechoso, diría yo.

.- ¿Quieren contarnos algo? –dijeron ambos morenos al mismo tiempo.

.- No es nada –habló Lupin, sentándose en la cama y mirando significativamente a Frank–. Es sólo que hoy quería remolonear, sé que nunca lo hago, pero hoy me sentía algo cansado. Ahora, viendo la invasión en mi cama, creo que lo mejor es levantarme.

Sirius y James no estaban dispuestos de dejar a Lupin salir tan fácilmente de la cama, por lo que uno atacó a Frank y el otro a Remus a bases de cosquillas, la guerra de cosquillas se transformó posteriormente en guerra de almohadas. Gracias a ello, Remus se libró de hablar con Frank, al menos por ese momento.

Durante la tarde, el castaño supo que no se salvaría al ver a su amigo al sentarse a su lado en la mesa de la biblioteca.

.- Estoy listo para oírte, Remus. –Frank colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del castaño. –Rem, sé que me oigo como un padre celoso con su hijo, pero me preocupas mucho. Somos como hermanos, ¿no?

Remus sonrió y le dio un ligero abrazo a Frank.

.- Bien, te contaré; de todas maneras, me hará bien hablar de lo ocurrido. Nunca creí que mi sueño terminase tan mal, esperaba una reacción adversa, pero… –Lupin inhaló todo el aire que pudo y comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido con Lucius.

.- ¿Y simplemente se desmayó?

Lupin asintió.

.- Sus ojos delataban el terror que sintió al verme, yo creí, estúpidamente creí, que entendería, pero ya ves… todo termino mal. –Remus suspiró.

.- Moony, tranquilo. Tú sabes que Malfoy es un estirado. Alguien debería darle una lección.

.- ¿Una lección?

.- Si, alguien debería mostrarle lo superficial, estirado y tonto que puede llegar a ser.

Remus le dio la razón a su amigo, pero ¿Quién le daría un escarmiento a Malfoy? ¿Quién?

**Continuará…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


End file.
